


Aster Putih dalam Amplop

by cahayamonokrom



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Universe, M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cahayamonokrom/pseuds/cahayamonokrom
Summary: Bunga aster adalah mediator bagi Sehun dan Luhan untuk saling mengungkapkan rasa.





	Aster Putih dalam Amplop

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet ini tidak pernah dimuat di FFN.  
> Ditulis pada akhir tahun 2016. Tahun di mana Luhan masih gencar bolak-balik antara Seoul-Beijing.  
> (Kangen, boleh kali, ya).

> _Have a safe flight, Lu._ Kabari aku kalau sudah sampai Beijing.

Adalah pesan terakhir Sehun yang tersimpan dalam _chat history_.

Sebagaimana layaknya pasangan kekasih, wajar rasanya jika Luhan diam-diam menyimpan ekspektasi untuk Sehun bisa mengantarkannya ke bandara, lalu melepas keberangkatan dengan kecup singkat atau peluk erat sebagai komplementer salam selamat jalan.

Akan tetapi, Luhan paham betul jika hubungan keduanya jauh dari kata ‘normal’. Alasannya sudah sangat kentara. Pertama, mereka pasangan sesama jenis. _Gay_. Homo. Kaum pelangi, atau apa pun istilah untuk menyebut itu. Kedua, faktor yang memperparah situasi, mereka adalah idola. Figur publik dua negara di mana setiap gerak-gerik punya potensi besar terekam sorot mata, juga lensa kamera.

Risiko. Apa boleh buat.

Paduan bunyi tombol rana kamera di Bandara Gimpo, tak putus beriringan dengan langkahnya sedari tadi, mengikuti ke mana dia pergi. Itulah mengapa, ketika Luhan menemukan selembar amplop saat merogoh ransel, bermaksud mencari _earphone_ , dia tidak menarik benda itu keluar. Pun sesungguhnya, dalam hati menjeritkan rasa penasaran setengah mati.

_Apa ini?_

_Kenapa bisa ada di dalam sini?_

_Sejak kapan?_

_Siapa yang meletakkannya?_

Tak mau tepergok, Luhan menahan diri, memutuskan mencari tahu nanti selepas melakukan _boarding_ dan menunggu hingga bokongnya mendarat nyaman di kursi pesawat.

 

 

 

Amplop itu tidak berisi sesuatu yang tipis seperti kertas. Luhan yakin setelah merabanya. Lem pada bagian sisi dalam tidak terlalu rekat sehingga dapat dibuka dengan mudah. Isinya ditumpahkan, dan tujuh kuntum bunga aster putih pun meluncur jatuh ke pangkuan.

Senyuman lebar tercipta.

Luhan langsung tahu siapa residivis yang dia cari, sang pelaku yang telah menyusupkan amplop, dan terlebih lagi … dia tahu pesan yang tersirat di dalamnya. Dalam hitungan detik, Luhan melompat ke salah satu memori masa silam, bernostalgia.

 

 

> Sehun, aku melihat foto _preview_ -mu di bandara. Apa kau baik-baik saja?
> 
> Sehun, apa kabar? Kau sehat?
> 
> Sehun, kau tidak membalas pesanku. Apa kau masih marah?
> 
> Sehun … maaf …

Adalah kumpulan pesan Luhan kepada Sehun pasca dia secara resmi menyatakan hengkang dari grup yang telah membesarkan namanya.

Luhan tidak digubris berhari-hari bahkan minggu. Ingin rasanya menghubungi, tetapi urung. Paham jika Sehun pasti butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Sayang, dinding keinginan untuk tidak mengintervensinya runtuh ketika dia tanpa sengaja mendapati _header_ laman Weibo milik Sehun berganti rupa.

Bunga aster putih.

Itu menjadi hal yang dianggap tidak begitu substansial jika saja Luhan tidak membaca isi linimasa dengan _tag_ namanya sendiri di media sosial Weibo. Diposkan oleh para penggemar yang mendukung mereka.

> Shixun memakai header bunga aster!
> 
> Ya, ampun… ya, ampun… itu pasti ditujukan untuk Lu Han!
> 
> Shixun, jangan sedih! Semua akan baik-baik saja. Fighting!
> 
> Pesan itu pasti tersampaikan. Lu Han pasti mengerti…

_Pesan apa?_

Ibu jari Luhan pun meluncur mulus di layar ponsel, menggulirkan laman, menelusuri linimasa lebih jauh… dan dia menemukannya.

> "Makna bunga aster.
> 
> Aster adalah bunga kelahiran untuk bulan April.
> 
> Aster melambangkan sesuatu yang suci dan murni.
> 
> Aster melambangkan sebuah awal baru.
> 
> Aster melambangkan cinta sejati."

Benarkah itu untuknya?

Sehun bukanlah manusia yang kerap mengungkapkan rasa dengan seribu kata. Tubuhlah yang lebih sering bicara, lewat perbuatan sederhana tetapi bermakna. Luhan ingat, beberapa hari sebelum dia memutuskan pergi, Sehun sempat menuliskan ‘L’ di bagian profil akun instagram miliknya. Semacam penanda bahwa pemuda itu bersiap-siap untuk berperang menghadapi rasa kehilangan.

Malam harinya, tanpa disangka Sehun mengirim pesan.

> **Sehun** : Maaf, baru membalas sekarang. Aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir.
> 
> **Luhan** : Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti.
> 
> **Sehun** : Kuyakinkan, tidak akan ada yang berubah setelah ini.
> 
> **Luhan** : Sehun …
> 
> **Sehun** : Bolehkah aku menelpon?

Sehun seharusnya tahu, dia tidak perlu meminta izin.

> **Luhan** : Tentu saja

Ketika berhasil terhubung, tidak ada kata sapaan ‘halo’ maupun ‘hai’. Luhan dibuat tercenung beberapa saat selepas Sehun menembaknya dengan kalimat gigih.

“Ini hanya masalah jarak. Aku tidak akan berubah, kau dengar itu? Aku tidak akan berubah.”

Meskipun bukan kalimat pernyataan cinta romantis yang dia dengar, Luhan tak mampu mencegah kurva senyum tersungging di wajah.

“Terima kasih, Sehun …”

Kini dia yakin, bunga aster putih itu memang ditujukan padanya. Bersyukur karena Sehun telah memetik buah kontemplasi terbaik dengan menghadapi situasi secara dewasa, bahkan caranya menunjukkan sungguh di luar perkiraan.

“Kita akan baik-baik saja. Ya, kan?” tanya Sehun.

“Ya. Seperti yang kaubilang, tidak ada yang berubah.”

Luhan memberi afirmasi bahwa rasa itu tidak hanya berada di satu sisi, dan Sehun tidaklah bertepuk sebelah tangan.

 

 

 

Kuntum-kuntum aster itu Luhan susun di pangkuan. Dia membaginya menjadi lima kuntum di sebelah kiri, dua kuntum di tengah, dan amplop kosong diletakkan di paling kanan. Susunan itu lantas dipotretnya. Sebelum perintah untuk me-nonaktif-kan ponsel terdengar di kabin, Luhan segera mengirimkan hasil foto tersebut pada Sehun.

Selayaknya Luhan memahami apa yang coba Sehun sampaikan lewat bunga aster, dia pun yakin seratus persen, Sehun akan mengerti arti dari foto susunan bunga yang baru saja dikirimnya.

5 2 0

_Wo ai ni_

…dan Luhan sempat menuliskan pesan terakhir di bawah foto sebelum pesawat benar-benar mengudara.

> Sampai jumpa lagi di pertemuan rahasia kita berikutnya.

Hanya dengan aster putih dalam amplop, keduanya berdeklarasi dalam hati bahwasanya jarak adalah bagian dari perjalanan cinta yang masih ingin mereka tempuh. Toh, suatu saat nanti perjalanan ini akan menemui titik akhir juga, di mana keduanya bisa dengan bebas meneriakkan cinta tanpa harus takut pada dunia.

Untuk sekarang, biarlah menjadi rahasia berdua.

 

 


End file.
